Gorzki smak
by MWEiRDoU
Summary: Hanamiya dostaje walentynkę. Nie jest z tego powodu zadowolony, zwłaszcza gdy okazuje się być przynętą. Zawiera drobne spoilery. Dużo bałaganu w tym tekście, szczególnie na początku. Ah, nie dość, że spóźniony to w dodatku jeszcze nieco niedopracowany! Chyba jestem ostatnia, co?


Walentynki zapowiadały się wyjątkowo spokojnie. Za spokojnie, chciałoby się rzec. Obyło się jak na razie bez zbędnych zamieszek czy incydentów, ponieważ walentynki zorganizowano w sposób **całkowicie** bezpieczny. Bezpieczny, znaczy ograniczony. A i tak przedstawicielki płci pięknej (choć patrząc na niektóre można stwierdzić, że tylko z nazwy) piszczały jakby je nadziewano na pal i nikt nie zwracał na to zbytniej uwagi. Bez żadnych ceregieli na korytarzach zostały postawione jedynie kartony w przeróżnych odcieniach różu i czerwieni, do których każdy mógł wrzucić walentynkę. Rozdanie kartek zaplanowano na popołudnie, czyli tuż przed końcem zajęć. Ale póki co jest jeszcze ranek. A rano w czwartek drużyna koszykarska ma dwie godziny treningu.

- Nie obijać się! - krzyknęła Aida Riko, widząc jak się grzebią przy porannych ćwiczeniach - Jeżeli wasz poziom na dziś nie będzie mnie zadowalał, nikt z was nie będzie mógł nawet marzyć, by dostać walentynkę. Osobiście tego dopilnuję. - warknęła, bazgrząc coś w notesie.

Spojrzeli ponuro po sobie i powrócili do pracy.

- Chyba ma zły humor...- zauważył ponuro Kagami pomiędzy skłonami.

- W tamtym roku było to samo...- powiedział przyciszonym głosem Hyuuga, biorąc piłkę do ręki. - W nagrodę jednak mieliśmy zaszczyt zjedzenia przygotowanego przez trener ciasta. Byłoby całkiem smaczne gdyby nie zwęglony spód ciasta i skorupki jajek w środku.

- Zapomniałeś jeszcze o cytrynach przekrojonych w ćwiartki i włożonych w każdą warstwę ciasta. - dodał Izuki. - Mitobe na jedną trafił. Może to dlatego jest teraz niemową.

Parsknęli śmiechem i niemal natychmiast poczuli czyjeś wściekłe spojrzenie na plecach. Drużyna zadrżała a kilka osób wyraźnie się wzdrygnęło. Riko rzuciła notesem, który z głośnym plaśnięciem wylądował na ławce, a długopis potoczył się po parkiecie.

- ...chyba byliśmy trochę za głośno...

- W porządku! Świetnie! - zawołała drwiąco. - Gwarantuję wam że jutro nie będziecie mogli usiąść na tyłku! A swoją drogą. - dodała, już nawet nie próbując opanować histerycznego, gorzkiego śmiechu. - to możecie wysłać walentynkę, ale tylko do siebie nawzajem. I co? Zatkało? - dodała, widząc ich oszołomione miny. - Kagami pierwszy?

- Przecież ja nic nie powiedziałem!

- To skąd ten rumieniec? Upatrzyłeś już sobie jakiegoś kolegę? - zerknęła znacząco na Kuroko.

- T-to nie tak!

Nagle drzwi zadudniły jakby ktoś próbował wyważyć je kopniakiem. Trwało to chwilę a później ustało, jakby ktoś tylko wyładował swoją frustrację i poszedł dalej.

- Co do...

Coś mocno uderzyło w drzwi. Otworzyły się gwałtownie z głośnym skrzypnięciem i z łoskotem uderzyły w ścianę, odbijając się od niej. Po krótkiej chwili stanęła w nich osoba, ponownie odpychając powoli zamykające się drzwi. Riko zmarszczyła brwi i otworzyła usta by okrzyczeć go za chamskie wtargnięcie tutaj, jednak zamarła z wytrzeszczonymi oczami, a z jej ust nie uleciał żaden dźwięk.

- Hanamiya Makoto! - zawołała ze zdziwieniem.

- Co?

Kapitan i jednocześnie trener Kirisaki Daiichi. Przyjrzeli mu się uważnie i przyznali jej rację. Choć rozpoznali go jedynie po kolorze włosów i mundurku, bo jego postawa była nienaturalna. Zazwyczaj poruszał się nonszalancko, unosząc wysoko głowę, a na jego twarzy malował się drwiący uśmieszek. Uosobienie arogancji. A teraz stał zgięty niemalże w pół i oddychał ciężko, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Podniósł głowę znad ciemnofioletowych(?) kosmyków odsłaniając wykrzywioną wściekłością twarz. Coś musiało go wyprowadzić z równowagi.

- T-to przecież ten z Kirisaki Daiichi!

- Co on tu robi?!

Hanamiya przeszedł kilka kroków i ignorując ich reakcję, przesunął wzrokiem po wszystkich, zatrzymując się przy Kiyoshim. Kiyoshi miał nieco głupawy wyraz twarzy. Uśmiech zdawał mu się powiększać z każdą sekundą. Makoto zacisnął mocniej pięści i wyprostował się, odchylając się lekko do tyłu.

- Kiyoshi...- warknął - ty...

- Hanamiya! - zawołał z radością, odrzucając trzymaną przez siebie piłkę i biegnąc na spotkanie z nim. - Co cię tu sprowa...- urwał i uniknął pięści, która nagle wystrzeliła w kierunku jego twarzy.

- Kiyoshi, ty DUPKU! - wrzasnął i rzucił mu w twarz kartką w czerwone serduszka.

Teppei zdjął ją z twarzy i uważnie jej się przyjrzał. Rozpromienił się.

- Kartka walentynkowa, jak miło...- rozczulił się. - Cieszę się, że pamiętałeś! - uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko i wyciągnął ramiona, oplatając go nimi ciasno, ignorując zdziwione okrzyki kolegów z drużyny.

- Ta kartka jest od CIEBIE, ty ciężki imbecylu! Złaź ze mnie! - ryknął mu w ucho, rumieniąc się przy tym wściekle.

Widząc, że Kiyoshi nie ma nawet najmniejszej ochoty by go puścić, zaparł się rękami o jego klatkę piersiową i jakimś cudem udało mu się wyrwać. Zapobiegawczo odsunął się na kilka kroków i dopiero teraz świadomie dostrzegł resztę drużyny Seirin, który stali ze zniesmaczonymi minami. Pewnie wciąż żywo pamiętają tamto niezbyt miłe spotkanie na boisku. - uśmiechnął się drwiąco pod nosem.

- Cześć. - zawołał, najwyraźniej już zapominając o Kiyoshim. - Jak się masz, mały? - zadrwił, patrząc na błękitnowłosego chłopaka.

Kuroko skrzywił się lekko, patrząc na niego z odrazą.

- W porządku. Jak twoja głowa?

- Twierdzisz, że jest coś z nią nie tak? - wycedził, próbując go zmusić do podjęcia gry. Gdy Kuroko nie powiedział nic, skrzywił się lekko i zmierzył go spojrzeniem. Wytrzymał je więc przerwał kontakt wzrokowy.

- Heh, poważny jak zwykle? - potarł lekko skroń w niewiadomym celu i odwrócił się, napotykając wzrok Kiyoshiego. Zjeżył się na widok jego szerokiego uśmiechu.

Westchnął i podszedł do niego.

- Bierz to. Nie chcę tego już nigdy u siebie widzieć. - wcisnął mu jego walentynkę w rękę, nie próbując powstrzymać pogardliwego spojrzenia. - Wysłałeś ją do złej osoby. To cześć...- odwrócił się z zamiarem odejścia, jednak powstrzymało go ramię Kiyoshiego. Otoczył go nim i przytulił się twarzą do jego policzka.

- Jak to do złej, przecież jest tu twoje imię! - otworzył kartkę i pokazał wyraźny napis "Hanamiya Makoto". - Nie zrobiłem żadnej literówki!

-...jesteś jeszcze większym kretynem niż przypuszczałem.- stwierdził, a on tylko szerzej się uśmiechnął.

- Chciałem zwrócić tylko na siebie uwagę. - odpowiedział szczerze. - Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś mnie odwiedzić. To może przejdziemy się gdzieś? - dodał szybko, widząc jak Hanamiya otwiera usta by zaprzeczyć. I przy okazji wstąpimy do mnie.

- Zdurniałeś. Nigdzie nie idę. Czy raczej - sprecyzował. - nie idę nigdzie z TOBĄ.

- No chodź! Będzie fajnie! - otoczył go ramieniem, które niemal natychmiast zostało brutalnie odtrącone.

- Spieprzaj. Nie zaciągniesz mnie nigdzie.

- Założymy się? - uśmiechnął się pewnie.

- Nie. Zostaw mnie w spokoju. - warknął i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. Kiyoshi złapał go za nadgarstek, uniemożliwiając mu pójście dalej.

- Wziąć cię na barana czy na rączki?

Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że brązowowłosy jest od niego sporo silniejszy i tym razem nie żartuje. A perspektywa przejechania się na jego plecach bynajmniej nie wydała mu się zachęcająca. Syknął i spuścił wzrok, piorunując wzrokiem podłogę.

- Obejdzie się. Weź tę łapę, sam pójdę.

Nie wiedział jakim cudem dał się poprowadzić prosto do jego domu. Siedział przy stole, nerwowo rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, podczas gdy Kiyoshi robił herbatę. Ściany miały łagodny żółty kolor. Kolor który tak pasuje do wiecznie uśmiechniętego głupka. Wnętrze mieszkania było czyste i zadbane. Było małe, ale sprawiało wrażenie przytulnego. Kilka regałów, brązowa kanapa a przed nią mały stolik. Na jednej półce było poustawianych kilka zdjęć w drewnianych ramkach. Skrzywił się, bo zobaczył jedno zdjęcie z nielicznych, które przedstawiało wszystkich niekoronowanych. Hanamiya pochylił się trochę do przodu by lepiej widzieć. Stał w samym środku. Skrzywiony jak zwykle.

- Proszę. - postawił przed nim kubek, przerywając tym samym jego rozmyślania. - Zielona, niesłodzona herbata. Odpowiada ci?

Hanamiya odwrócił się do niego, marszcząc brwi. Zagryzł wargę.

- Skąd wiedziałeś, że akurat tą lubię, podczas gdy ty masz żurawinową, którą dodatkowo posłodziłeś? - zapytał, patrząc ze wstrętem na różowy kubek w białe króliczki.

On sam nie dostał lepszego. Łososiowy kubeczek w fioletowe hipopotamki. Urocze nieprawdaż?

- Sprawiasz takie wrażenie. - wytknął mu zaczepnie język i odwrócił się by sięgnąć po ciasteczka, ignorując pokazany w jego stronę środkowy palec. - Domyśliłem się bazując na twoim uwielbieniu do 100% gorzkiej czekolady. - powiedział i usiadł obok niego.

- A teraz kolejne pytanie - skąd wiesz, że lubię taką czekoladę? Podglądasz mnie czy jak? - skrzywił się lekko, obrzucając obojętnym spojrzeniem postawione przed nim ciastka i zmierzył brązowowłosego podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

- Zostawiłeś uchyloną torbę z której wystawały słodycze. Po było gdzieś tak przed naszym meczem. Tak mnie kusiło że sięgnąłem. Wybacz. - zaśmiał się z zakłopotaniem i podrapał się po karku.

- Kradzież to moja specjalność. - mruknął pod nosem. - Ale cóż...nie przeczę, że nie jestem nieco poirytowany, jednak odczuwam pewnego rodzaju satysfakcję. Jak ci smakowała? - zapytał drwiąco.

- Była paskudna. - odpowiedział szczerze, wciąż z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach. - Tak ostrych i gorzkich pocky jeszcze nie jadłem.

- Ja je lubię. - powiedział jakby od niechcenia, leniwie mieszając łyżeczką zawartość swojego kubka.

- Ale dlaczego? Przecież to gorzkie. - stwierdził i wzdrygnął się lekko, jakby chciał tym gestem potwierdzić swoje zdanie.

- Lubię je i już. Wcale nie są takie gorzkie. Dla mnie są bardziej słodkie. Słodsze od rzeczywistości - stwierdził gorzko, i niemal natychmiast pożałował tych słów. Upił łyk ze swojego kubka, ukradkiem obserwując jego reakcję.

- Świat nie jest taki zły. - stwierdził ciepło po chwili ciszy. - Trzeba tylko znaleźć kogoś, dzięki komu będzie się chciało w nim żyć.

Hanamiya zaśmiał się cicho i spojrzał na niego pogardliwie. Zaczynał czuć obrzydzenie na widok jego beztroskiego uśmiechu.

- Dlaczego wciąż się uśmiechasz? Zapomniałeś, co ci zrobiłem? - zapytał cicho.

-Nie, nie zapomniałem. - Kiyoshi przymknął oczy, uśmiechając się delikatnie. - Ale ci wybaczyłem.

Makoto zadrżał. Nie z przerażenia, a z wściekłości. Nienawidził takich ludzi jak on. Łatwowiernych głupców, którzy wierzą, że wszystko można naprawić jednym uśmiechem.

- Dlaczego nie jesteś zły, wściekły?! Dlaczego mnie nie nienawidzisz?!

- Ponieważ cię kocham.

Zamarł. Nie tego się spodziewał. Wszystkiego ale nie tego.

- Jak możesz mówić takie słowa z taką łatwością?! - odwrócił się, starając się ukryć zaczerwienioną twarz. - Powinieneś być zły! Chociażby o tę...nogę.

Teppei ledwo dostrzegalnie zmarszczył brwi. Hanamiya zagryzł wargę, wsłuchując się w ciszę.

- Nie rozmawiajmy o tym. Było minęło, nie ma sensu rozmyślać nad przeszłością. - przykrył jego dłoń własną.

- Nie dotykaj mnie. - szepnął. Nie zbliżaj się do mnie! - krzyknął głośniej, jakby chciał tym krzykiem go odpędzić.

Kiyoshi uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło i otoczył go ramionami, delikatnie przyciskając go do swojej klatki piersiowej.

- Nienawidzę cię. - wyszeptał, czując piekące łzy pod powiekami.

Kiyoshi pochylił się i ucałował jego policzek.

- A ja ciebie kocham. I będę powtarzał to za każdym razem.

- Nienawidzę cię i tego twojego...- umilkł w ciszy przyjmując kolejny pocałunek, tym razem w drugi policzek.

- Tak? Czego dokładnie we mnie nienawidzisz? - zapytał łagodnie, uśmiechając się wyrozumiale.

- Tego twojego durnego uśmiechu i tych twoich...dużych, ciepłych dłoni...- ponownie urwał, z przerażeniem uświadamiając sobie, że na jego policzkach rozlewa się ciepło.

Więc to są te cechy, które w nim uwielbia.


End file.
